disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Says
The 30-second Mickey Says (misspelled as Mickey Sez by Pluto) episodes are always seen on ABC Kids, Disney Channel, Disney Junior, Disney XD and Toon Disney during children’s programming. The purpose of Mickey Says is to teach kids about various things, from "don't use a gun" to "paying attention" to "staying in school". Each episode always start out with Pluto painting "Mickey Sez" on a big orange sign with blue paint. Then Mickey Mouse pops out from a hole in the center of the sign, looks at the spelling, grabs the brush from Pluto's hand and corrects the misspelled "Sez" to "Says". After that, he gives the audience a thumbs up. Calling 911 (emergency services) Mickey teaches viewers to call 911 only in the case of a real emergency. ''Minnie: "Oh no! We're surrounded, Mickey! Call 911!"'' ''Mickey: "No way! This is nothing! 911 is for real emergencies. If we call 911 for assistance, someone who really needed help would be in trouble. If there's a fire, or someone's try to break into your home, or someone's been hurt, that's when you call 911. One person's dumb joke could be another person's disaster!"'' Sharing Dot won't share her candies with Neddie and Neddie won't share his cheese with Dot. Mickey explains the benefits of sharing and they make candy sandwiches. [Dot and Neddie are seated on a bench under a tree. Dot is going through her lunchbox, and Neddie is holding a bowl of cheese in both his hands. Tails pulls out a hot dog.] :Neddie: Hey, Dot. Got an extra candy? [As Dot talks to Neddie, he pulls out a bib and ties it around her neck with both her hands.] :Dot: Sorry, Neddie. This is all I got. Got some extra cheese? :Neddie: Sorry, sis. This here's all I got. [Mickey runs up to Dot and Neddie.] :Mickey: Hey, if we share, why we can turn those plain old candies into three mouth-watering, tastiest candy sandwiches with cheese! [Dot and Neddie look at each other and nod their heads, "Yes" in unison. Mickey spins around Dot and Neddie, and when he stops spinning, he, Dot, and Neddie are each holding a sandwich in their left hands. Dot and Neddie much on their sandwiches as Mickey turns to the viewers.] :Mickey: See, folks, when you share, everybody's happy. [Mickey winks his left eye at the viewers.] Sexual harassment Sonic teaches kids what to do in cases of possible sexual harassment. :Mickey: Kids, there's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like, but if someone tries to touch you in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's no good. It's your body. No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to! So, what do you do? First, you say, "No!", then, you get out of there. [Mickey runs away, then pokes his head out from offscreen] :Mickey: Most importantly, you've gotta tell someone you trust, like your parents, your teacher, a police officer. Slow people Candace Flynn complains to Mickey about the donkeys being so slow. Eeyore points out that Candace is in quicksand. Candace panics, but Rocket tells him to move slowly and he'll be able to get out okay. Sonic explains that everyone has something special to offer, even Eeyore. [Near Eeyore's house, Candace is unknowingly standing in a patch of quicksand. Mickey is standing next to her. Eeyore’s family walks past really slowly.] :Candace: Mickey, they're so slow! :Mickeys the viewers: Everyone has something special to offer. [Eeyore is now standing next to Candace and points to him with his left arm.] :Eeyore: You are... standing... in... quicksand! [Candace begins to sink.] :Candace'': Quicksand!? 'HELP!!! ' :'''Eeyore offscreen: Don't panic! Move... slowly... and you'll be okay. [Candace moves slowly out of the quicksand.] :Candace: Phew. [Mickey points to Candace with his right index finger.] :Mickey: Even you can learn something from a sloth. Dares Pete and Goat Man race on a railroad track. Goat Man is scared, but Pete makes him race anyway. A train comes and almost hits them. Sonic comes and tells viewers not to take stupid dares and not to die. [Pete and Goat Man and run up to a train bridge above a canyon.] :Pete: Race you across! Ready, set... [As Pete gets into position, Goat Man stares in shock.] :Grounder: Wait! Did you feel that? [Goat Man is now holding the end of a stethoscope in his right hand, which he puts on the track. He then gasps.] :Goat Man: There's a train coming! :Pete: Come on, you idiot, go! [Pete and Goat Man run across the bridge, but when they get halfway across, they stop, stare in shock, and gasp. A steam engine approaches them from the other side, and they jump off the bridge before it runs them over.] :Mickey offscreen: I'd call it a tie, [Mickey is now seen standing in front of a crossing gate. He reaches behind his back with his left hand and pulls out his wallet, which has pictures of him and his friends in it.] :Mickey: But I'd hate to see any of my friends get killed over some stupid dare. [Mickey puts his wallet back behind his back, and points to his head with his right index finger.] :Mickey the viewers: Play it safe, use your head, don't end up dead. Graffiti Leslie McGroarty is stopped by Mickey just before spray painting a public wall. Mickey gets a pair of canvases and he and paints a thumbs up and says it is art. Leslie spray paints a Itsy Bitsy on her canvas and shows Sonic. Sonic says "Now that's way past art." Mickey: ''(sees Tails is about to spray paint a public wall) "Hold it, Leslie! Art is way past cool, but don't use a building for a canvas, because that's graffiti! (speeds off, then he quickly paints over the graffiti on the wall before speeding off again, then he reappears dressed as an artist complete with a palette full of paint, then he paints on a canvas)'' Leslie: ''"Well, let's see it."'' Mickey: ''(shows'' Leslie his painting of a thumbs up) "Now that's art! (Tails spray paints on another canvas) I'm waaaaaaaaaaaitiiiiiiiiiing! (Leslie shows Sonic her painting of a Itsy) Now that's way past art." Remembering your phone number Isabella is lost and needs to call home, but he does not know his phone number. Sonic comes and whispers the number to him. Sonic turns to the audience and tells them to learn their own phone number before it is too late. [Isabella is tiptoeing through a forest.] :Isabella: Uh-oh! I think I'm lost! [A tree branch falls behind Tails.] :Isabella: Yeow! [Isabella runs away.] :Isabella: I gotta find a phone fast! [Isabella runs into a phone booth and picks up the reciever with his right hand.] :Isabella: Operator? I want to call home. Uh, the number? Uh... [Mickey runs up to Isabella and whispers in her left ear. Mickey then runs away] :Isabella: Got it! Thanks, Sonic! Okay, that's area code... :Mickey the viewers: You can't call home unless you know your area code and phone number by heart. Memorize it now, don't wait until it's too late! Sunburn Mickey and Minnie sunbathe under an umbrella on a beach. Minnie complains on how she wants a suntan quickly like Goofy that is bathing nearby. Mickey sits up, reminding Minnie to do it the safe way by putting on sun cream. While Minnie complains again, Mickey informs him that he could get sunburn which could last for a long time. Goofy demonstrates this when he gets sunburn and leaps up in pain. [Goofy is on the beach, laying on his stomach on a towel. There is a radio to his left side and a glass to his right.] :Minnie offscreen: I want a great looking tan like Goofy over there, [Mickey and Minnie are under an umbrella and on a towel of their own. They are both wearing swimsuits. Mickey is also lying on his back, wearing sunglasses and looking through a book.] :Minnie: But I'll never get it sitting under this umbrella. [Mickey sits up.] :Mickey: Patience, Minnie. You'll get your tan the right way. [Minnie pulls out a tube of sun block, which he is holding in his left hand. the tube says, '''SUN BLOCK' in red letters and has a picture of the sun wearing a football helmet.] :'Minnie': Sunscreen? This'll take all day. [''Mickey drops the bottle of sun block, which Minnie holds in both her hands. Meanwhile, the Sun is drinking from a bag that says, '''A-1 CHARCOAL'.] :'Mickey offscreen' The damage caused by one bad sunburn can last the rest of your life! Getting burnt is bad news! [''Sure enough, the Sun begins to burn Goofy, who jumps into the air in pain and does Goofy holler.] :Mickey offscreen: Use sunscreen, [Minnie, who is now holding the bottle of sun block in her right hand, pours sunscreen from it into her left hand. Mickey is now holding his sunglasses in his right hand] :Mickey: And don't stay out too long. Your tan may take a little longer, but it's a zillion times safer. [Sonic puts his sunglasses back on with his right hand and gives a thumbs-up with his left hand.] Sunburn Mickey teaches the importance of trees and encourages people living in cities to plant trees. [Mickey is standing atop a hill, looking at a smog-covered city in the distance. He covers his nose with his left hand.] :Mickey the viewers: P.U.! That's way stale, guys! [Mickey runs into the forest, and screeches to a halt. He inhales, then sighs in relief.] :Mickey: Ahhh… Nothing like the fresh smell of the forest to clear out the old grey matter. [Mickey walks up to a tree and points to it with his right index finger.] :Mickey offscreen, to the viewers: That's cause' plants and trees make oxygen in their leaves. [As Mickey talks to the audience, he pounds his chest with his right fist.] :Mickey the viewers: And your body needs oxygen! You can't run without it. [In the next scene, as Mickey talks to the viewers, he picks up a tree with his right hand and plants it in the hole next to it.] :Mickey the viewers: So if you live in the city, do your lungs a favor; plant a tree. Now, if only money grew on trees. Going out Big Daddy is looking for Boom-Boom. Mickey quickly finds him and gives him to his father. Mickey tells Boom-Boom and the audience not to wander off without your parents knowing. [Mickey is sleeping in a hammock, until Big Daddy pulls the trees holding the hammock up out by their roots. Mickey falls out of the hammock and wakes up.] :Mickey: Aaaah! Yeow! [Big Daddy looks down at Mickey.] :Big Daddy: Boom-Boom? :Mickey: I'll Boom-Boom you, you muscle-bound ape! “What's the big idea?” :Big Daddy: Boom-Boom gone! :Mickey: No problem, I'll find him for ya. [Mickey runs away, then comes back, carrying Boom-Boom in both his hands. Boom-Boom is holding his rattle in his right hand. Mickey sets Boom-Boom down.] :Mickey: But next time, don't wander off without letting your daddy know where you're gonna be. [Boom-Boom, who is now holding the rattle in his left hand, shakes it. Mickey then turns his attention to the viewers.] :Mickey the viewers: That goes for you too, pals. Always tell your folks where you're going, and when you'll be back. Bad things can happen if you don't. Hearing Mickey teaches that music through headphones can affect your hearing, and also make you unaware of your surroundings. [Leslie is walking down the road, wearing headphones, holding a walkman in her left hand and listening to rock music. Adrienne Van Leydon and her pet cat, Langston are behind him, driving a steamroller, intending to flatten him.] :Adrienne: We'll flatten that little brat! [Mickey runs in and pushes Leslie out of the way just in time. Adrienne and Langston stop the steamroller, then get out of it and look around the front.] :Adrienne: Where'd she go? [Sonic and Tails get in the steamroller.] :Leslie: Thanks, Mickey! [Mickey pulls the right lever forward and the left lever back.] :Mickey: Your heavy metal music's great, Leslie, but you gotta be aware of your surroundings, too! [Leslie cups her left hand to her left ear.] :Leslie: Huh? What'd you say? [Mickey points to his right ear with his right index finger.] :Mickey: Plus, it ruins your hearing if you play it too loud. [Mickey drives the steamroller, which runs over and flattens Adrienne and Langston, also creating a cloud of brown dust.] :' Adrienne and Langston': Aaaah! [The dust clears.] :' Adrienne': We gotta fix that parking brake. False advertising At the orphanage Todd and Riley Daring watches a commercial of a cool toy for a low price. When Tails goes to buy it, Wes Weasely add all these extra accessories which makes the price go up a lot. Mickey appears and says that if something seems too good to be true, it is probably false advertising. [Todd and Riley are at the orphanage, sitting in a chair near a TV, watching a commercial for Robo Dude.] :Announcer: Hey kids, it's Robo Dude! [Robo Dude, a green cylindrical robot is shown onscreen. Robo Dude picks up a pile of toys and a barbell with both his hands, and puts them in a toy box.] :Announcer: The kids' best friend! He cleans up your room, and does all your chores while you're out having fun! Don't be a dud, get a dude! Robo Dude! Only $9.98. [The words, '''ROBO DUDE' and ONLY $9.98 appear onscreen in red letters. The next scene takes place at a service desk, where Todd and Riley watches the salesman put various boxes on the table. The boxes are all labeled in black letters. One says, ROBO DUDE, one says, CLEANING KIT, two say, CONTROL, one says, FILTER, and two say, WAX.] :'Salesman': Plus batteries, cleaning attachment, program chips, remote control, storage unit, dodge builder, wax dispenser, and disposable trash bags. That'll be $99.98. [''The salesman points to Tails with his left index finger. Todd gulps as Riley’s eyes pops. Mickey Mouse then appears onscreen.] :Mickey the viewers: If it sounds too good to be true, it's probably false! Reading Mickey tells the kids how wonderful reading is, then he tells them what they should do if they meet someone who is illiterate. [Mickey is in the forest, lying on his stomach, and looking at a book. He then stands up and speaks to the viewers.] :Mickey'': I love reading. Books can take you to faraway lands and exotic places, or show you how to see everyday things in a way. Too bad some people have a problem learning how to read. [Mickey is now sitting atop a tree branch and holding the book in both his hands.] :'''Mickey: If you know someone that has trouble reading, tell them to ask a teacher, or get help at a local library. All they have to do is ask. I'll tell you, there's worlds of fun in reading. Strangers Pete and Mortimer drive up to Tails wearing Groucho masks. They claim to be friends of Mickey's and that Mickey has been hurt and needs Minnie's help. Worried about Mickey, Minnie goes to get in the car with them. Mickey arrives and stops Minnie, telling him not to go anywhere with strangers. He reveals the drivers to be Pete and Mortimer, upon which Minnie says he'll never go anywhere with strangers. [Minnie is in the park, sitting on a bench, when Pete and Mortimer, both of whom are wearing Groucho Marx glasses as a disguise, drive their car up to Minnie.] :Mortimer: Hiya, kid. We're friends of Mickey. He's been hurt and needs your help! [Minnie jumps off the park bench.] :Minnie: Mickey's been hurt?! [Mortimer opens the car door with his right drill. Minnie is about to get into the car, when Mickey runs up to him, holding his arms out like stop signs.] :Mickey: Hold it! You don't even know these guys. It's not safe to get into a car with strangers. [Mickey runs past Pete and Mortimer, removing their Groucho Marx glasses.] :Mortimer: Uh-oh! [As Minnie talks, Pete and Mortimer drive away.] :Tails offscreen: Pete and Mortimer Mouse? [Mickey and Minnie are now sitting on the park bench. Mickey is holding one of the Groucho Marx glasses in his left hand.] :Minnie: I'm never going anywhere with strangers. [As Mickey talks, he puts the Groucho Marx glasses on his face.] :Mickey: You bet your life, Minnie. Healthy diets Dot and Neddie are eating junk food, but Mickey intervenes and tells the kids that he needs to eat fruit, veggies, dairy, poultry, fish, bread and cereals. Tails gets a tummy ache from eating too much ice cream. This segment reveals that although Sonic loves chili dogs, he eats healthy too. Mickey: "Dot, Neddie, whatcha doin'?" Dot: "Having lunch with my cute brother Neddie, Mickey. Want some?" Mickey: "Um, nope. (speeds off, then reappears with a plate of fruits and vegetables) You know I love hot dogs, but the old bod needs fruits and vegetables every now and then (speeds off again, then he reappears with a plate of dairy products) Milk and dairy products too, (speeds off once more and comes back with a plate of bread in one hand and a plate of fish and poultry in the other) Not to mention fish and poultry, and don't forget your bread and cereals. You need 'Premium Fuel' to run your best!" (Dot and Neddie feels sick) Dot: (farting) "Oh, right." Running away from home Mickey sees Goofy’s teenage son, Max and asks him what he is doing. Max explains that he is running away from home, telling him that he’s grounded by his father, Goofy. Mickey informs him of all the bad things that can happen to him and convinces Max not to run away from home. [Mickey Mouse is in the forest, when he sees Max Goof.] :Mickey: Where you going, Max? [Max is carrying his backpack.] :Max: I'm running away. My dad says I'm grounded. :Mickey: So you really think it's gonna be better, out there? [The screen flashes to Mickey's fantasy, which depicts what could happen to Max if he tried running away. In his fantasy, it is raining as Max is sadly sitting in a muddy puddle under a tree.] :Mickey: You'll have no safe place to go. If you still running away from home as you keep goofing off. [Two robots, the first one being a golden one with a cone-shaped nose, and the second being a round purple and silver one, walk up to Max.] :Mickey: You could get into some bad trouble. [The round purple and silver robot grabs Max’s backpack with his right hand. In the next scene, Max is lying on top of the two robots, who are now in pieces.] :Mickey: Why, you could end up... in the junkyard! [As Mickey's fantasy ends, he now has his right hand on Max's left shoulder.] :Mickey: Hey, it may not be perfect, but when you get right down to it, there's no place like home. [Mickey and Max happily smiles to the viewers.] Elders Minnie: "I think we're lost, Mickey." Mickey: "All we have to do is head north." Old Bear: "Lost, eh? Don't you young folks know that moss grows the heaviest on the north side of a tree?" Minnie: "Thank you sir!" Mickey: "Thanks." Minnie: "That old bear knows what he was talking about." Mickey: "Right, Minnie. Old people can be very wise, and they often know the right direction to take in life." Wearing a seatbelt Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus (Agent P) have a race in their choppers to determine who deserves to be the real Perry the Platypus. Although Heinz wins the race, Mickey disqualifies him for not wearing a seatbelt like Perry. [Mickey is at the airfield, holding a race. Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are both standing near their helicopters, and Mickey walks up to the finish line, holding a checkered flag in his left hand.] :Mickey: The first contestant to fly around that piline and back, [Mickey points to the piline in the distance with his right index finger. In the next scene, he is holding the flag in his right hand] :Mickey: Will be declared, the real Agent P! Go! [Mickey waves the flag. Scratch and Edgar both jump into their Eagle-copters.] :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh! [Heinz starts up his Eagle-copter without buckling his seatbelt first. He flies away first, while Perry buckles his seatbelt. He flies after Heinz, who flies around the piline, and crash-lands at the finish-line, falling out of his helicopter.] :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I'm Perry the Platypus! [Perry lands his helicopter safely near Heinz's wrecked helicopter. Mickey walks up to Heinz.] :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I won! :Mickey: Sorry, Doofenshmirtz. You're disqualified. Perry always wears his safety belt. [Edgar unbuckles his seatbelt. Mickey points to the viewers with his left index finger.] :Mickey: That goes for you too, pals. Stealing Dot Hugson is showering and Prince Otto grabs her magic belt and runs, but Mickey angel convinces him that stealing is wrong. The shower curtains go down and what looked like Dot, is really just a wooden statue. The real Dot thanks her for making the right choice and Otto states that stealing is just not right. [A silhouette of what appears to be Dot is washing himself in the shower. Outside the shower, Otto looks down and sees Dot’s magic belt. He picks them up with both her hands and runs away. He nuzzles them lovingly, then Mickey Angel appears.] :Mickey Angel: Wait, Otto! You know stealing is wrong! [Mickey Devil appears, holding a pitchfork in her left hand.] :Mickey Devil: Aw, forget him! Nice magic belt. Go on, take it! [Mickey Angel and Shoulder Devil disappear.] :Prince Otto: No, I can't! [Dot, who is standing behind Otto, having heard everything. Otto puts the magic belt back in front of the shower.] :Dot: Thanks for being honest, Otto. I knew you'd do the right thing. [Dot runs up to the shower door and opens it with her left hand, revealing the silhouette to belong to a wooden statue resembling her.] :Prince Otto: Dot, I learned my lesson. I'm just not cut out for stealing, cause it's just not right. Rubbish Mickey teaches kids to recycle and reuse things instead of throwing them away. [Mickey and Minnie are in Scrap Valley.] :Minnie: Whoa! Where'd all this garbage come from, Mickey? :Mickey: You and me, Minnie! You and me! [As Mickey talks to the viewers, scenes of Donald unwrapping a CD with his left hand and tossing the wrapper in a nearby trash can, and Goofy carrying a box that says, '''PIZZA' on it are seen.] :'Mickey offscreen: Every time you buy something with unnecessary packaging, or order food in styrofoam take-out boxes, you're part of the problem. [Mickey and Minnie walk up to one of the scrap piles in Scrap Valley.] :'''Mickey: Trash adds up fast. But you can help; be a smart shopper, recycle, fix things, don't throw them away. Poison ivy [At Poison Flower Valley, Mickey is resting on his stomach on a table as Minnie scratches his butt with a stick, which he is holding in her right hand.] :Minnie: Man, you have the worst case of Poison Flower hives I've ever seen! It's as bad as Poison Ivy. :Mickey: Forget the stick, Minnie. Go to the drugstore and ask the Pharmacist for something to stop the itching. [As Minnie runs away, Mickey turns his attention to and talks to the viewers.] :Mickey: Listen, pals. There may not be any poison flowers on Earth, but there's a lot of poison ivy. [A view of a patch of Poison Ivy is shown.] :Mickey offscreen: This is what it looks like. The best thing thing to do is stay away from it, but if you touch it and start itching, get help fast. Using your brain [Mickey walks into the library He is holding a replica of the genius chip in his right hand] :Mickey: Too bad we all can't plug in some genius chip when we need some smarts. [As Mickey talks to the viewers, he puts the books in front of him back on the shelf behind him.] :Mickey: Takes a lot of hard work to get an education. Gotta stay in school, [Mickey stops.] :Mickey: Do your homework, use the library. Reading and learning are like exercise for your head. If you don't put in the time, you end up with a feeble mind. It's not how big your brain is, it's what you do with it that counts. Take it from me; use it, or lose it. Opening your door to strangers Pete and Mortimer call at Doanld's house, and pretend to sell pizza. Mickey warns Tails not to open the door to strangers. Pete and Mortimer then pretend to be a policeman but get taken away by a real police officer. Donald says he heard them knocking but they never enter the house. [Pete and Mortimer are outside Donald's house as they walk up to the door.] :Mortimer: Pizza guys! We deliver! [Mortimer knocks on the door with his right hand. Donald is about to open the door with his left hand, but Mickey runs up to him.] :Mickey: Wait, Donald! Remember what I told you. :Donald: Oh yeah! "Never open the door for anybody you don't know, when you're home alone, or your parents are busy." [Mickey holds up his right thumb in approval. Outside Donald's house, Pete is knocking on the door with his left hand. Unknown to him and Mortimer, a Policeman is standing behind them.] :Pete: Police! Open up! [The Policeman taps on Mortimer's right shoulder with his left index finger. Mortimer turns his head to him.] :Mortimer: Get lost! Can't you see we're impersonating a policeman? [Pete turns his head to the Policeman. The Policeman grabs Mortimer's right arm with his left hand and Pete's right arm with his right hand. He walks away, dragging them along.] :Donald: I hear you knocking, but you can't come in! [Donald holds up his right thumb and Mickey holds up his left.] Bicycle safety check Mickey and Minnie do a bicycle safety check on their tandem bike while Mortimer do not. The bike owned by Mortimer Mouse falls apart while they were riding after Mickey and Minnie. ''Tails: "C'mon Sonic, lets ride!"'' ''Sonic: "After I do a spot check, Minnie." (Mickey and Minnie get on their bike and pedal away)'' ''Mortimer: "Oh no, you don’t! Minnie’s my future wife! Wait a minute, did I tighten...?" (Mortimer's bike falls apart)'' Mickey: "Kids, get it together! Take care of your bike, and give it regular safety checks. 'Cause if your bike goes to pieces, so could you."'' Shallow water Soos dives off a cliff, but Mickey Mouse, Dipper and Mabel Pines save him before he hits the shallow water below. Mickey explains that diving into shallow water may not hurt a cartoon character, but would definitely hurt a real person. ''Soos': "Hey, dudes! Check this out!" ''Dipper: (gasps) "Mickey, he's going to jump!"'' ''Mickey: "Looks more like he's going to take a dive to me." (Soos dives)'' ''Soos: "Totally radical!" (Mabel catches Soos before he hits the water)'' ''Mickey: "Diving into shallow water may not hurt a cartoon character, but a real person would wind up really hurt, or worse."'' Soos: "Thanks, Mabel! That would have been a major bummer!"'' Sleeping Mickey lets Minnie stay up to watch “The Minnie Mouse and Her Pals Cartoon Comedy Show”. The next day, Minnie is too tired to go hiking. Mickey talks the audience about the importance of getting a good night's sleep. Tumble dryers Mickey warns kids about the dangers of climbing in a dryer. '''Minnie: ''"Mickey, help! I'm getting dizzy!'' Mickey: ''"Now does that look like fun to you? If so, your brains are scrambled! Beleve it or not, every year some ignorant'' kid takes a ride in a clothes dryer (points to a nearby dryer) just like this one, and ends up getting hurt. It gets pretty hot in there, and those dryer fins can break your bones when they get going. (Sonic turns to the home audience) If you think it's fun to climb in a dryer, you're really all wet! Smoking :Doofenshmirtz picks up a box of cigarettes with his right hand, and her father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz runs to her. :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Gimme my smokes! :grabs the box of cigarettes with his right hand and pulls a cigarette out of it with his mouth. He then uses the lighter in his right hand to light the cigarette. Vanessa points at him with her right finger. :Vanessa: Dad, smokin's bad for you! :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: No, it's not! Try it, my little one. :pulls a cigarette out of the box with his left hand, and Heinz lights the cigarette with his lighter. Vanessa smokes the cigarette and coughs violently. Mickey Mouse then runs up to him, takes the cigarette from her with his left hand, tosses it onto the ground, and stomps on it with his left foot. :Mickey: Hold it, Vanessa! That smoke'll make you choke! :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: It doesn't make me--! :Heinz can finish, he swallows the cigarette, chokes on it, and coughs. His face turns pale. :Mickey offscreen: Smoking is for pharmacists! the viewers It's bad for your health, and it stains your teeth. :walks past Mickey. :Mickey the viewers: So, don't be a ding-dong. Smoking is no fun. Cold The purple monster is having a cold and Mickey teaches the kids about what to do in case of a cold, like seeing a doctor, drinking lots of fluids, and getting some rest. :Mickey: You should really take better care of yourself, Slimey. [Mickey runs away, then comes back, holding a glass of orange juice in his right hand.] :Mickey: Get some rest, and drink lots of fluids. [The Space Monster grabs the glass with one of his left tentacles, and pours the orange juice from it into his mouth.] :Space Monster: Thanks, Mickey. I'm feeling better already. Ahhh… [The Space Monster puts one of his right tentacles in between his eye and mouth.] :Mickey the viewers: If you get a cold, take care of yourself. If it gets worse, see a doctor. :Space Monster: Achoo! [The Space Monster sneezes the orange juice out of his mouth, and the glass out of his left tentacle.] :Mickey the viewers: And never sneeze on anybody! Use a tissue, and cover your face. Playground safety Mickey tells the viewers to be carful whil playing on the playground. Wild animals Dot is trying to get a squirrel to come down from a tree so he can pet him. Mickey stops her and says to never touch wild animals because they may bite you. Nome King runs by being chased by a wild dog. Stupidity :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Behold! The Stupidity-Inator Ray! Go shoot! [The Stupidity-Inator Ray shoots, but Heinz ducks, the ray hits the mirror, and then Heinz is strucked by The Stupidity-Inator Ray.] :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Aaahh! Duuuuuuuuh... :Norm: Ouch. [Mickey appears and talks to the audience.] :Mickey: You know, kids. There’s three ways not to be stupid. One, stay in school. Two, stay in school. Three, don’t forget one and two. Bicycle safety rules Mickey saves Stacy Hirano in the daily traffic and tells the kids about the basic bicycle saftey rules on the street. [Stacy is riding a bicycle down the street. Some cars screech to a halt as he drives past them in an intersection. As Stacy rides towards a stop sign, Mickey runs up to him and holds out his left hand like a stop sign. Tails immediately screeches to a halt, narrowly avoiding a truck that drives by. Tails looks over at the truck.] :Stacy: Thanks, Mickey! You really saved my tails this time! :Mickey: Don't you know the basic bicycle safety rules, Stacy? Always stay in the bike lane, and don't ride in the middle of the street. Always cross the street at the crosswalk, and be sure to stop at all stop signs, don't ride through. Chemicals Heinz Doofenshmirtz spills chemicals and starts cleaning them up. Mickey stops him and says not to clean up chemicals himself. Mickey puts on a safety mask and cleans up the chemicals. Heinz doesn't think it was a big deal, but then he falls through a hole in the ground corroded by the chemicals. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: "Oops! I did it again!" Mickey: "Whoa! Don't do that yourself! That could be dangerous! (speeds off, then reappears wearing a safety mask and cleans up the chemicals) Never clean up anything you spill unless you know it's safe! (to the viewers) Tell your parents right away, and ask them for help. Toxic chemicals can burn or poison you, even breathing them is dangerous." Dr. Doofenshmirtz: "What's the big deal? That stuff wasn't so powerful!" (falls through a hole in the floor corroded by the chemicals) “Whoa!” Mickey: (to the viewers) "Some pharmacists just don't listen." Gangs Mickey tells the audience to stay in school and stay out of gangs. Guns Mickey tells kids guns are not toys and not to play with real guns. Caution with sharp objects Mickey teaches kids that swords and knives are not toys. Swimming alone Mickey narrates, saying not to go swimming alone at the beach or in a pool. while Mickey talks, Minnie is in the water getting attacked by an angry shark. Mickey was a Lifeguard to save Minnie and says to always take a buddy while swimming. Skateboard saftey Mickey teaches Leslie and her boyfriend George to wear pads and a helmet while skateboarding. Electrical appliance safety Maggie Pesky is fiddling with the guitar trying to modify it so it goes faster. Mickey tells Maggie not to try and fix electrical appliances on his own. Dawn steals the guitar and gets electrocuted. Recycling Mickey tells the Mole Miners to recycle their garbage and not to trash the environment. Car saftey Mickey and Pluto have an automobile race with Pete and Butch. Mickey and Pluto wear seat belts. Butch distracts Pete while he's driving. Mickey tells the audience to always wear seat belts and not distract the driver. Matches Mickey tells the viewers not to play matches. Then he tells if kids play with fire, they'll get burn. Alcohol Pete and Mortimer are getting drunk. Goofy tells them that liquor is bad for them, and Mickey runs in and says that only "ding-dongs" drink liquor. He then turns to the audience and informs kids about the dangers of alcohol. Pete: ''"Oh, hurry up you ding-dong! I wanna try this booze!'' Mortimer: ''"Hoo-wee! Good stuff!"'' sees them Goofy: ''"Don't you bots know that liquor is bad for you?"'' holds out the liquor Pete: ''(slurred)' '"Nah, try it Goofy."'' speeds by after seeing two of them drinking achohol Mickey: ''"Hold it! Only ding-dongs drink liquor. (Mickey turns to the audience) Stay away from liquor, kids. Like all drugs, alcohol is dangerous, and you can get hooked. Just remember.'' Vandalism Pete and Goat Man are vandalizing a playground. Mickey comes and ties them up, saying that "vandalism is very stupid and it's against the law". Tooth pain Goofy has a cavity. Mickey tells kids to brush and floss and see the dentist regularly. Road safety Pete and Mortimer are playing kick ball with Donald. Donald kicks the ball high in the air and Pete and Mortimer back up into the road trying to catch it. A truck drives through and flattens them. Mickeys comes and says to not play in the street. Library Mickey teaches Minnie about going to the library and reading books.